The Zack and Cody Chronicles: Part I
by JuTJuTJuT
Summary: Zack and Cody are in their Junior year at Seaven Seas High and have to deal with the various ups and downs that come with having to be a teen. They have to deal with discovering their sexual identities, friendships, relationships, family etc. T for now
1. The Situation

_**JuTJuTJuT: Hey guys i'm JuTJuTJuT! I've been a member of for over two years now (I used to have an old profile but i deleted it) and i am just now publishing my first real story. I'm pretty excited about it even though it's not very good lol It's slightly AU as I have added my own original charcater Noah Hawkhauser-Martain whick is Arwin and Carey's four year old son, Zack and Cody's little brother. Please review as I need to know if my work is appreciated and that my readers want me to continue. I'll try to update pretty reguarly i'm going for at least one chapter every day (depending on reviews) and now without further ado...let the story begin!**_

**_Disclaimer: Woops almost forgot the stupid disclaimer...I do NOT own SLOZAC or SLOD. Oh yeah and I also don't own Green Day :/_**

_

* * *

_

One, Twenty-one guns, lay down your arms and give up the fight…one, twenty-one guns throw up your arms into the-

"Hello"?

"Hi Cody! How is my 'little man'?"

Cody instantly recognized the cheery voice on the other end of the line as his mother. "Hey Mom, I'm great how are Arwin and Noah doing?"

"Oh the usual Arwin is still managing to destroy the suite at least once a week with his wacky inventions and Noah can't stop talking about how much he can't wait to see his older brother's this weekend."

Cody smiled warmly at the thought of seeing his family soon and began to reminisce of life back at the Tipton.

_With an exasperated sigh Carey tried to explain to her boys that she just had no interest in being romantically involved with Arwin Hawkhauser. _

"_Boys for the last time I'm just not interested in Arwin. Yes he's a nice guy and he means well but he's so, so…" She tried desperately to search for a word to describe the clumsy maintenance worker but to no avail. "Arwin, he's just so Arwin." _

"_Just so Arwin?" Zack said incredulously "What the Heck does that even mean?"_

_Cody put a hand on Zack's shoulder as if saying let him try and do the talking._

"_Oh_ _come on Mom, will you please stop being so stubborn and at least consider Arwin for a companion! Sure he's not the best looking guy, and he lives with his mother but he cares about you. He cares about us, why can't you just give him a chance? Don't you want to be happy? This is your first real shot at happiness since…since Dad." _

_Zack nods his head in agreement and then begins to speak._

"_Yeah Mom Cody and I can't stand all the jerks that you bring home. They act like the perfect guy in front of you but when you're not around they treat us like crap!"_

"_Hey, language!" Carey scolded._

"_Sorry" Zack says sheepishly "But it's true and we actually like Arwin! _

"_And our opinion counts on who you date too! You can't just fall in love with a guy that treats your kids badly" Cody interjected. _

_Carey stopped and for the first time really listened to what her sons were saying regarding Arwin. She knew for a fact that men didn't like getting involved with women who already had children, and the few that actually did bother with her just wanted to ship Zack and Cody off to military school. She knew her twins were a handful, no scratch that sometimes she thought they were the spawns of Satan with half of the shenanigans they pull on a day to day basis but under no means should that give men the right to want to send them away. After all…boys will be boys. After mentally weighing the odds she reluctantly agreed. _

"_ONE date" she said firmly. "And if I'm still not into him then it is the end of all this nagging over Arwin." _

"_Deal!" both twins said with an accomplished look on their faces. Then they both struck a pose and wiggled their finger's together yelling "AYI! AYI! AYI! AYI!"_

_Carey couldn't help but smile at her sons enthusiasm about her going out with Arwin and then began to think that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea at all, and it turns out it actually wasn't. Carey was finally able to look past Arwin's awkward traits such as his clumsiness and saw him for the sweet, caring man that he really was. After 4 months of them going strong Carey discovered that she was pregnant with a baby boy. Noah Zachary Cody Hawkhauser-Martin. Arwin proposed to Carey after Noah was born and they have been engaged since then. That was four and half years ago and now the twins are 16_

"Cody? Cody you still there?"

Cody snapped out of his daze "Yeah sorry, what did you say?"

Carey began again "I said I can't wait to meet your 'mystery girl'!"

_Huh? Why would Mom think that I had a 'mystery girl'?_

"What are you talking about Mom?"

Cody could practically hear the smile on her face when she said

"Don't play dumb with me, Zack told me all about how you have a 'special someone' that you were going to bring home this weekend when the boat docks, and I'm looking forward to meeting this 'mystery girl' and your brother's girlfriend Maya."

_I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! How could Zack do this? He knows that I'm not ready to tell Mom and Arwin…everything as yet. I swear sometimes I wish it was just me and Noah!_

"Oh that mystery girl'" Cody nervously chuckled out. "Yeah I don't think she's going to want to come"

"HA!" Carey laughs out "Honey I love you but know that I'm not joking when I say you can't come home unless she's with you."

_Oh Great this just keeps getting better and better…I. HATE. ZACK._

Cody was then suddenly yanked out of his thoughts from the whining of a four year old Noah begging to talk to him.

"Come on Mommy let me talk now PLEASEEEE!"

"Ugh, your brother is driving me insane he wants to talk to you." There is a bunch of muffled sounds and then Carey's voice becomes audible once more "Here Noah, you need to stop whining it's really starting to aggravate me!"

"CODY!"

Cody quickly jerks the phone away from his ear due to the sound of Noah's high-pitched squeal. O_uch, that was loud._ Cody then slowly began bringing the phone back to his face

"Hey Noah-Bear!"

"Hi Cody I really miss you" sadness evident in his voice.

"I miss you too buddy. Are you being a good boy for Mommy and Arwin?"

"Yup!" he answers brightly.

"NO HE'S NOT!" Carey shouts and then Cody begins chuckling.

"Don't listen to her!" Noah whispers "She's coo coo for coco puffs" he bursts into laughter at his own joke. _You gotta love little kids. _"Is Zacky with you?"

"No he's working on the sky deck right now but I'll tell him you guys called"

After listening to his little brother ramble about his adventures in pre-school for a little while longer Cody then spoke to his mother once more before hanging up.

Flipping his phone shut Cody started to think about the problematic situation his twin put him in. _Zack you've gotten me in deep shit before with your big mouth but this time you ruined everything. As soon as he gets off his shift I'm going straight to his cabin so that he can fix this…enough is enough!_

_**Well there you have it folks chapter 1! Please Review.**_


	2. Irresponsible

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the SLOD._**

**_JuTJuTJuT: Ok, here's Chapter 2! I didn't get many reviews on the first chapter but that's ok I was in a writing mood :P But don't expexct that all the time. I will only update based on my reviews. The more you review, the faster I update I mean it only takes 2 seconds so just do it. (Sorry if I sounded a little desperate lol) Woops, I almost forgot but I think it's appropiate for me to thank tiger002. When I first uploaded chapter 1 it was all bunched together, had many gramatical errors, and changed between 1st and 3rd person randomly (I'm such a great writer aren't I?) but tiger002 pointed out these errors and encouraged me to fix them so if you liked the first chapter you can thank tiger002...now on with the story! _**

* * *

The Sky Deck is one of the most if not the most important places on the S.S Tipton. It was practically impossible to not have fun or be entertained there. There was a shuffleboard court, a hot tub, restaurants and many other fun things to do. Mr. Marion Moseby was the cruise ship's manager and second in command behind the captain. Some would call him uptight but he never believed so even though he was having a very hectic day and was trying to calm down a long line of angry customers who were waiting at the Juice Bar for their smoothies.

_Why am I not surprised?_ Mr. Moseby thought. _It's just like Zack to neglect his duties when he's needed most. Ugh, I can't wait for him and Cody to leave for the weekend when we dock in Boston. _Mr. Moseby walked over to the intercom and turned it on emitting a loud screech from the microphone causing all the passengers to cringe and cover their ears in discomfort.

"Sorry about that" he chuckled out. Mr. Moseby then proceeded to clear his throat "Zack Martin you are needed on the Sky Deck NOW! Please report here immediately!"

Just as he was disabling the intercom an angry passenger yelled to him. "Hey buddy I've been waiting for my food for over 30 minutes! You want to tell me what's taking so long?"

Sighing to himself Mr. Moseby walked over to the disgruntled gentleman, put on a fake smile and said "I assure you sir we have the best kitchen staff you will find on any cruise ship. I'm sure the reason for the delay is because the staff is taking extra care in preparing the meal for you."

The man gave him a pointed look and said "I only ordered a garden salad!"

"Oh sir, I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience" replied Moseby. "Might I ask who your server was?"

The angry patron looked up towards the sky before replying "I think it was some girl. Oh what was her name again?"

Moseby smile abruptly dropped and began to think _Please tell me it isn't who I think it is…_

Suddenly a look of familiarity came across the gentleman's face "Maya! Her name was definitely Maya!"

_Blast! I knew it!_

* * *

Meanwhile in the engine room Zack and Maya were in a heated embrace but Maya broke the kiss. "Babe, what did you do that for?" whined Zack.

"Zack we're supposed to be working on the Sky Deck right now"

Zack gave her a smirk and simply said "So?"

Maya smiled and said "Soo that means we probably shouldn't be fooling around right now."

Zack didn't reply and she began to get impatient

"Well say something!" she bursts out, but he just continues to stare at her.

Turning around to leave Maya says "Okay Zack I'm leaving."

Zack smoothly grabs her arm and gently turns her around so that she's looking directly in his eyes "I'll leave if you can look me in the eyes and say that you'd rather be up on the Sky Deck working more than you'd rather be right here."

She smiled "Ok I can do that. I would rather be up on the-"

Zack kisses her square on the lips and she melts into the kiss forgetting about their duties on the Sky Deck. _God curse those soft lips! _Thought Maya _Oh well we've been gone almost a half-hour…what's another ten minutes?_

* * *

Cody looked impatiently at the clock _Damn, it's only Six O'clock Zack's shift isn't over for another hour. _

All of a sudden there was a loud screech and Mr. Moseby's voice shrill came over the intercom "Zack Martin you are needed on the Sky Deck NOW! Please report here immediately!"

Cody shakes his head and begins to think about his twin. _Figures. Typical Zack. Sometimes I wonder how it is we are related, let alone twin brothers. He is so embarrassing! People always tell me I should teach him the value of responsibility but they don't understand! Zack is stubborn, it's one of his many traits that I admire…but also can't stand!_

Cody glances at the clock again it's only been two minutes. _That's it! I need to go find him now! _Just as Cody got up his phone vibrated. _Honestly who could be texting me now? It's not like I'm popular, unless it's 'him'._ A bright smile crosses Cody's face as he reads the text

"**Hey I'm sorry I haven't called you all day, but I stayed after with Ms Tut and then I had to help Woody with our project**"

_Woops, I've been so worried about this weekend that I didn't even notice Woody's absence. _

Suddenly another text from 'him' came in "**When we're done in the library Woody said I can come back to your cabin with him so see you then?**"

Cody quickly began to text 'him' back "**Sounds good…when you get here we need to have a serious talk**"

Buzzzz. The reply came in quick

"**About what? Are you ok?" **

Sighing Cody began to text back "**I'm fine…but things just got really complicated. But don't worry about it dude I'll explain later." **

'He' texted back "**Ok, whatever that means…Cya later tho.**"

_Ugh, such horrible grammar _thought Cody. _No time to correct him though (at least not now) I have to find Zack. _And with that Cody walked out the door of his cabin to find his reckless brother.

* * *

_**Review.**_


	3. From Bad To Worse

**_JuTJuTJuT: Sorry I haven't updated in a while...I have no excuse. Although I could argue that I haven't gotten many reviews, but five reviews is not bad for a two chapter story. So when I considered this I got re-motivated!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the SLOD or Green Day. I only own my own characters._**

* * *

You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know that Cody was upset. It seems that ever since his mother called him he's had a permanent scowl etched onto his face. As he stalked the hallways he tried to ignore the snickers from the other kids. Cody has always been known as 'The weird twin' or the 'nerd', and while those things hurt they were nothing compared to 'Fag' or 'fudge packer'. Paying no attention to his schoolmates proved harder than he anticipated and soon Cody broke out into a run to get away from their merciless teasing. He finally arrived at Zack's cabin and knocked a few times but it was clear he wasn't there. Cody did have a copy of Zack's room key on his key chain but he never liked to use it, for he strongly believed in respect for ones privacy. Cody was battling with himself over what to do.

"Should I just go in?" he wondered aloud.

_Surely Zack wouldn't hesitate to go into my room without permission if he had a key…heck he probably does. I just got to do it and get it over with!_

"No Cody! Don't think that way, remember your morals! Ones privacy is sacred and as humans we are all morally obliged to respect one another's privacy! This key is strictly for emergencies." Suddenly Cody realized he wasn't alone in the hallway as he saw two girls walking towards him whispering and giving him strange looks. As they drew closer he was able to catch a bit of their conversation

"Cody is so weird did you see him just talking to himself, he is nothing like his brother", the first girl said.

The other girl nodded her head in agreement and whispered "I hear he's gay now, I always figured but still I feel bad for Zack having a gay brother."

They stopped whispering when they passed by but the strange looks continued.

_Stuck up bitches, they are so ignorant! After that it is clear this is an emergency. I won't be long, even though Zack isn't here I can probably find a clue to where he's gone._

Cody's finger's trembled as he fumbled with the lock and key as this was breaking and entering, completely against his morals.

_Don't worry Cody this will just be a quick in and out._

The lock finally clicked open and he entered the room. Cody's stomach churned as he scanned the room, it was filthy. Old, used condoms littered the floor all around evidence of his and Maya's active love life. Old laundry was lying everywhere, dirty boxers hanging off the edge of his chair sitting at the computer desk, and the smell was repulsing. It was a mix of sex, B.O, and old sandwiches. It was clear that ever since Marcus left Zack hasn't felt the need to keep his room at least somewhat tidy_. _Cody was having a hard time controlling himself from cleaning up but he was on a mission.

"Come on Cody think!", sighing he scanned the room once more and saw his brother's answering machine light blinking. Cody clicked on the answering machine.

"_Hi you've reached Zack's cabin, don't leave a message because I clearly don't want to talk to you if you don't have my cell number and have to call my cabin phone."_

Frustrated, Cody yelled at the answering machine, "Yeah but you never answer your phone so what am I supposed to do?"

All of a sudden Cody heard the unmistakable sound of cabin keys jingling.

"Oh no! I knew this was a bad idea, I've got to hide"

Cody began to panic as he looked for a place to hide. As the door swung open he frantically dove under the bed.

_Eww, ew, ew, ew, eww there are old condoms everywhere down here, p_eeking out from under the bed he realized Zack was not alone but was making out with Maya. They broke apart and he walked over to his desk drawer and opened a box of Trojans.

_Oh no! There is going to be another used rubber down here real soon! I NEED to get out of here and fast! _Cody's bad luck didn't end there though.

_One, Twenty-one guns, lay down your arms and give up the fight…one, twenty-one guns throw up your arms into the sky..._

Zack and Maya stopped smooching when Maya broke the kiss, "Babe again?" Zack whined.

"No I hear something, listen", Meanwhile Cody was under the bed freaking out.

_Shit, Shit, Shit 'he' can't be calling now, Woody and Paxton must be at my cabin, I didn't know they would be finished at the library so fast…fudge nuggets! _

A look of sudden realization came across Zack's face.

"What is it?" Maya asked puzzled.

Zack looked back at her and said "It…It sounds like Cody's ringtone."

* * *

**_Ooo Cliffhanger...review please!_**


End file.
